metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Aurora Unit 217
Aurora Unit 217 is a Galactic Federation Aurora Unit. Aurora Unit 217 was assigned a male persona. He was originally designed to support GF Naval Base Demeter, though was assigned to SkyTown shortly after the Treaty of Elysia was signed. He acts as SkyTown's administrator, directing the mechanoids on the planet. 217 has delivered a large amount of tactical intelligence, along with valuable stellar and interstellar research data. He works well with the Elysian mechanoids and enjoys the productive working arrangement he has with them. When Elysia was corrupted by a Leviathan, AU 217 was infected with the corruption virus. Samus Aran used the Galactic Federation vaccine on the Aurora Unit, but Ghor arrived and damaged the Circuit boards that were vital to Aurora Unit 217 functioning properly. The circuits were later welded by Samus with the Plasma Beam after she defeated Ghor in battle. Helping Samus After Samus repairs 217's connection to SkyTown, Aurora Unit 242 immediately contacts 217 about the impact of a Leviathan Seed. He quickly formulates a plan to destroy the Leviathan's protective shield so that Samus can help stem the tide of corruption on Elysia. 217 locates the pieces of a disassembled Theronian Bomb on SkyTown and calculates that a thermonuclear explosion would destroy the shield itself as opposed to destroying the generators. 217 then helps Samus acquire the Ship Grapple Beam by giving her a hint as to the location of an item that will help her progress back on a planet she previously visited. Despite heavy Space Pirate forces on Elysia who try to destroy the Spire Pod that houses the bomb, Samus drops the Spire on the Leviathan shield. After the Shield is destroyed, the AU thanks Samus and then becomes dormant to acquire new data for the remainder of the game. Later on, it is 217 who discovers hidden Chozo artifacts on Skytown, and informs Aurora Unit 242 so that Samus can access the rest of the Pirate Homeworld. After Samus has annihilated the Pirate Homeworld Seed, 242 reveals that 217 has continued the works of The Searcher on Elysia, and reports that he has discovered the epicentre of the Leviathan attacks. Official data Scans ;Before vaccine :"Aurora Unit 217 offline. Phazon corruption present. Administer vaccine to repair." ;After vaccine :"Aurora Unit 217 online. Unable to communicate with SkyTown's network." ;After Elysia Seed destruction :"Aurora Unit 217 is currently processing newly acquired data. Unable to interact with the unit." Logbook entry Trivia building.]] *Like all Aurora Units, 217 mostly refers to himself as "we" during the conversations that he has with Samus. On a single occasion however, (similarly to AU 242), he speaks of himself in the first person. This occurs when he unlocks the landing sites: **''"I''' will unlock this area, allowing you to command your ship to land."'' *After the network in SkyTown is restored, AU 217 is displayed on many monitors all over the floating pods. However, the displayed images resemble more the corrupted Aurora Unit 313 than the AU 217. Despite this, scanning the monitors reveal they are actually displaying 217's image. This seems to indicate that the differences seen in AU 313, such as its 'spinal column', are normal parts of an Aurora Unit, perhaps displaying these changes only in certain situations. *Even after the Leviathan on Elysia is destroyed, the small patches of Phazon are still visible in the room. *After restoring the network and talking to 217, he speaks in a humanoid voice in that conversation only when mentioning the Federation Landing Site far to the East. *The only count for the Logbook is when SkyTown is online with the vaccine purged, which is after repairing the wires Ghor damaged. Samus must scan him before destroying the Leviathan. *If Samus returns to the Aurora Chamber on SkyTown after destroying the Leviathan, 217's tank will be shrouded by a liquid preventing him from being seen. If Samus scans him it will say that "217 is acquiring new data." The X-Ray Visor can see through the liquid. *The screens that depict 217's image and indicate the status of the network are called AU Status Screens. *Aurora Unit 217's designation was originally '''468 in an unused German version of his Logbook entry, which is otherwise identical to his appearance in the final game. Interestingly, the designation is similar to Aurora Unit 486, the unseen AU that designed the Galactic Federation facility on Norion. *217 is one of three characters in the ''Metroid'' series to say "Good luck, Samus", with the other two being Aurora Unit 242 and Commander Adam Malkovich in Metroid: Other M. ru:Aurora Unit 217 Category:Characters Category:Galactic Federation Category:Aurora Units Category:Elysia Category:SkyTown Category:Indestructible Creatures Category:Alive